Crazy is the Norm
by AddUsernameHere
Summary: A series of drabbles for the characters of Beyblade. Even the minor ones. Please read and review! Warnings: just general craziness!
1. Tyson

**I've decided to write a series of drabbles about the characters of Beyblade. They will all be humour, maybe some romance, but very little if any.**

**Please R&R. Suggestions appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**First up: Tyson!**

* * *

**Tyson**

Despite what people said, food wasn't the number one thing in Tyson's life. Sure, he did like to eat, as did everyone, but there was something that came above the delicious luxuries in the cupboards, something that most people would think was slightly... Weird. And that thing was: magnets.

He loved them. Loved the coldness of them, loved the colour of them, loved the way they stuck to anything even slightly magnetic. But the thing he loved most was the fact that they could come in all sorts of different colours, shaped, sizes and patterns. Some even had writing on them!

Ray said he was crazy. Max said he was strange. Kai just gave him weird looks. But Tyson didn't care; his magnets were his best friends, however sad that sounded.

A bright red box stored his precious magnets; he had a collection of over three hundred. His favourite past time was decorating the fridge with them, turning it into something much more exciting than just an ordinary kitchen appliance. In the past he had decorated it with zebra print, leopard print, neon orange; the list was endless.

Unfortunately, he had yet to find someone who shared the same love with him. It wasn't surprising. People didn't normally obsess over pointless magnetic things, they collected stuffed toys, or in Kenny's case, fangirled over Ming-Ming. But he hoped that he'd one day find someone to collect with.

It wasn't a secret that in his spare time Tyson would order his magnets in colour order, or size order, or make a shape with them. And as blue was his favourite colour, he had enough blue ones to make Kai's face with. The phoenix wasn't happy to say the least.

And at the end of the day, he would carefully store them under his bed, safe from any intruders. He wouldn't let anything happen to his babies. After all, magnets were very exciting.

* * *

**Because everyone collects magnets, Tyson. I wanted to write about the weirdest thing I could think of, and looking around my kitchen for inspiration, I decided to do magnets.**

**Next up: Kenny! Feel free to leave suggestions who I should do next!**


	2. Kenny

**My friend (slave) gave me the idea for this at school. She was pointing at everyone who stood on the last step, calling them a nerd; including a girl on crutches. She's such a nice person.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Kenny was a nerd. Mr Dickinson knew he was a nerd, his friends knew he was a nerd; heck, even his parents called him a nerd. And all for one simple reason.

He wasn't a nerd because he enjoyed solving complex mathematical problems in his spare time, he wasn't a nerd because he could give direct quotes from every play Shakespeare ever wrote. He was a nerd because he would always walk on the last step whenever he walked downstairs.

It was a well-known fact that only nerds stand on the last step, which was why more 'cool' bladers such as Miguel and Brooklyn always missed it. And the scary psychopaths that were the Blitzkrieg Boys didn't even bother with stairs full stop, preferring to jump the whole staircase.

But the sad thing was: no one had ever told Kenny about this rule. So while everyone was secretly laughing behind his back, he was happily ordering his stamps or polishing his laptop without any idea what was going on. It was a shame really.

The first time he had committed this crime, he had been walking downstairs, when suddenly everyone burst out laughing. He had asked them what was so funny, and being the nice, caring people that they were, no one told him. So every time he descended the stairs, his 'friends' were sniggering behind his back.

He had never asked to be a nerd. It wasn't his fault that he had been born with a higher IQ than most people; it just sort of... Happened. At least he was the one everyone turned to when the microwave broke down, or there was a random flood for no apparent reason and they needed to find an escape route.

So even though he was laughed at, and even though he couldn't help being naturally more intelligent than everyone else, Kenny was happy being a nerd. Because his friends would be nowhere without him.

* * *

**Hehe I obviously don't think this in real life, so I hope no one was offended!**

**Up next will be either Max of Hilary... Haven't decided yet.**


	3. Max

**So, Maxie this time!**

**Darkmidnightmoon: Thank you!**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter:**

**Enjoy!**

**Maxie**

* * *

It was fair to say that orange was Max's favourite colour. He could wear it with everything: blue, red, neon green. He didn't know what it was about the colour, it just made him happy. Even if many complained it hurt their eyes.

Orange dungarees, orange trousers, orange shoes; if it was orange, he'd wear it. Mostly because it was an amazing colour, but partly because it was practically the only colour of clothing he owned (and let's face it; he also wore it so he could burn people's retinas.)

And another fact was: Max suited orange. It complimented his blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas certain others didn't particularly suit it, especially when it clashed with their flaming red hair (coughtalacough.) Besides... He had worn it first! So everyone else was just copying him. Probably because they were jealous.

Not many people had considered this before, but orange could also help disguise him. Just imagine he was in a completely orange room. He would be the only one who could hide himself (providing he was wearing all orange... And you didn't look at his hair or skin.) while everyone else would be looking around extremely confused at why they're surrounded by this scary colour and wondering what the hell is this writer on.

Max's second favourite colour had to be green. Not just because Draciel was green, or because his launcher was green. Mainly because green went so well with orange.

"You should try blue Maxie; it'd match your eyes!" People were always telling him to wear another colour, trying to get him to let go of his obsession with orange. They just didn't understand! Wearing blindingly bright colours was his life.

Orange to him was what food was to some people, or what violence was to others (no, that wasn't directed at Bryan. Aw, who am I kidding. It was.)

So, no matter what anyone said, Maxie would always wear orange. Because he loved it.

* * *

**Yaaay! Face it though; that dude wears a lot or orange...**

**Next up: Hilary! And I know exactly what I'm doing for her... I warn you, it's even crazier than Tyson loving magnets...**

**Please R&R, suggestions appreciated!**


	4. Hilary

**Hilary this time!**

**MrsRayKon: That's a really terrifying thought... And thanks for reviewing!**

**Darkmidnightmoon: Thanks for reviewing! And here's the next chapter!**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: Thanks for reviewing! I'm literally dying to do Tala, but I've restricted myself to doing them in team order unfortunately... But I'll get to it soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Hilary didn't wear makeup. She always grimaced at the amount of blusher, mascara, eyeliner and stuff she didn't have a name for that coated some girls faces, (to name one: Ming-Ming) wondering if they even had a face under all that junk.

It was technically like rubbing fat into your skin. It caused stupid acne, which caused stupid girls to moan, which caused them to cover their faces with more stupid makeup, which caused even more stupid acne. The whole process was stupid.

But to be fair, Hilary hadn't always felt this way. She had actually worn makeup once, but not as much as some, (Ming-Ming) but all that changed when Tyson got involved.

The idiot was bored, and decided to mess around with her lipsticks and eye shadows, rubbing them into the wallpaper, the carpet, the cracks in the floor. And, on top of all that, he actually put some on his face! What, was he trying to be a drag act or something (Ming-Ming)?

That was enough to put Hilary off makeup forever. Tyson had touched all of her stuff, and she didn't want to get cooties. Because cooties were a very dangerous thing. She knew. It was something that happened a long time ago, something she'd rather forget. In fact, she had practically forgotten all about it, couldn't even remember who it was about. Probably Tyson, though (Ming-Ming.)

Some people had asked her why she didn't wear makeup. Pretty rude question, but she always replied in the same way: 'because unlike some, (Ming-Ming) I can rely on my own natural beauty.' They had walked away laughing then. Huh. Some people.

Hilary vowed never to wear makeup ever again. Tyson had put her off it forever. And besides, she didn't want to be like everyone else (Ming-Ming). She was fine just being herself.

* * *

**Well that was... Fun...**

**Ray next! Once again, please R&R. I'd love to know what you think!**


	5. Ray

**Sorry about the wait... But I'm back! With Ray's! ... Yay!...**

**Come on, guys, show me some enthusiasm.**

**MrsRayKon: Thanks for reviewing! After hours thinking (okay maybe not) I came up with ****Ray's one. Hope you like!**

**Darkmidnightmoon: I'm glad you can relate! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kawaii-Chibi-Kai: I'm not sure about Kai, though I think it would work better if I put him with the BladeBreakers... Thanks for reviewing!**

** .linda: I agree ^^ Thanks for reviewing! (It won't let me put your whole username for some reason, but I'm sure you'll know what I mean XD)**

**Disclaimer and stuff: Don't own Beyblade**

* * *

Wincing in pain, he threw the weapon of torture onto the carpet, glaring furiously at it. Every single day he went through this hell, and every single day it was the same. Every day he ended up with tears in his eyes, scowling at the thing responsible.

But this isn't what you're probably thinking. This isn't the results of some nut job like Boris, Barthez, Voltaire or Gideon.

It was his hairbrush.

"Stupid thing." Ray muttered, pointing accusingly at the object lying neglected on the floor. How dare it pull out clumps of his hair? Seriously, how DARE it?!

Okay, so of course he was used to brushing out the tangles in his thigh-length locks. But it was so painful! With every tug he felt his scalp practically being ripped off his skull, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Ew. Nice image there.

And maybe it wasn't sensible to sleep with his hair down. If he braided it, or wrapped it, then surely it wouldn't be nearly as tangled in the morning? Logic, Ray.

But that was the thing: he _liked_ sleeping with his hair down. It was a good blanket. Yes, he was aware that sounded weird, but it wasn't as if anyone pulled back his blankets in the night anyway. Well, unless Lee-

It all came down to his hairbrush. That thing was possessed by the devil himself, he swore. He could practically hear it cackling as he dragged it through his head, muttering death threats or something, probably in another language like satan-ish or hell-arian.

"You are _scum_." He spat, backing away from the terrifying thing on the floor. After contemplating this matter for a while, he had realised that there was only one possibility: it was out to get him.

It would be waiting for him every day. It would enter his dreams at night. There was no escape.

So, why didn't he just get a new one? Well. The answer was simple.

This one had a picture of a cat on it.

And Ray loved that.

* * *

**Is anyone else experiencing the new copy-and-pasting thing, or is it just my iPad being stupid?**

**Kai will most likely be next... Though I might put him with the Blitzkrieg Boys...**

**Anyway, please R&R!**


End file.
